Erica Olafson, Rise of the Dark One 0003
Chapter 02: No air in space Chapter 02: No air in space We did make it to that GIII star system. The damage report didn't sound so severe when I had first heard it, and there was virtually no structural damage to the ship. As bad as a damaged Janus system was, it was technically not a vital system. Without the Dime Tap, we still had extendable backup ISAH engines . We had some fuel and an on-board refinery, able to turn any source of hydrogen into NuGas. We were not beyond any hope ever reaching Union space, but without our real engines, it would take over a year to reach the closest Union system, almost 30,000 light-years from our current position. With our engines and energy tap working, a trip of 127 days. Relying on the backup engines the same journey would last almost 300 days, not counting fuel stops. We crawled figuratively speaking, partially to preserve energy and partially because I suspected more of these Yule log things to be around. Going slow with every eye glued on the sensors I hoped we were able to avoid another confrontation. Har-Hi and Mehedi assured me that the crew morale was in an alert, but overall very good state, Mehedi believed that the crew preferred this uncertain, potential very dangerous situation over being stuck for days and week on the surface of a planet. Krabbel christened the unexplored system Kryktim, an old Archa term for a yellow glowing insect native to his home-world. The star had twelve planets, four gas giants, many moons, a dense asteroid belt between the sixth and seventh orbit and many planetesimals. Only one of the inner rock core planets was within the Goldilocks zone that allowed liquid water to form. While Union science had encountered life in the most unusual environments, including the very surface of suns and Neutron stars. The vast majority of encountered life was of the Carbon-based variety, relying on water as a solvent and a core condition of life. This planet was at the innermost orbit where liquid water could exist, and our sensors picked up a rich biosphere. According to Narth and the other telepathic gifted members of my crew, nothing even remotely sentient. Narth was certain that the most developed life form did not exceed the intellectual comprehension of a Terran sheep. While I had never seen a sheep, Mao assured me that even the dumbest goat kept by members of his tribe far outsmarted a Terran shep. Since I never seen a goat either and generally disliked their taste I simply took their word for it. To avoid as much of even that non-sentient life, we found a region of bone dry deserts that suited our purposes. I was not ready to call it quits and limp home. Circuit assured me he could affect repairs and put everything back in working order, but he needed the main energy systems offline to do that, hence the need for putting our ship down on the reddish coarse sand and rock of that desert plane. I called my seniors to a conference in the Den. After they all found their seats I said. "We have two options, guys. We can limp to the outer rim and find the Camogi system. From there we have GalCom and other resources. It will take about a year in our current state." I paused to let this sink in."Or we repair our ride, find out who or what tried to stop us and continue with our mission. Whatever we are facing is very advanced with unknown but quite possible better resources than we have." Har-Hi said."Are you asking that for real? No one on this SHIP is ever going to quit." TheOther agreed."That's not us, Captain. Leaving this for someone else to unravel." Sodoby grinned."She already made up her mind, otherwise, we would be on our way to Camogi Star already." "Givz upz, Weeze? Captinz Meeze noz givz upz!" "Mr.Meeze this is a Senior staff meeting, what are you doing here?" "Whaz youz zinkz Meeze doiz? Meeze rotaz in departminz youz saiz. Meeze rotaz in ze seniorz departminz. Meeze noz soz stoopiz." I sighed."Of all things, Mister that is one aspect no one thinks is true about you." To Circuit I said."Do you have everything you need to get us up and running?" "Not even close, Captain. I want a fully equipped dock, access to Fleet logistics for parts and tools." He spread his arms."Give me four of five days and I think we should be okay." He got up and walked to the Den exit and said."I better get started. Three-Four and Warner are already stripping the Dime Tap." Our Sentmac engineer then motioned Meeze."What are you waiting for? You said you know the Big Boomz, so you might as well get it fixed." The worm followed him."Big Boomz melz ze emiiterz, Meeze fiz it." Shea said."We are going to be stuck on this baking oven of a planet, for a few days. Can the Sci department survey it?" "Sure you can, but I need your best Xeno Tech to come with me." Har-Hi glanced at me."You are not serious?" Narth was perplexed."Can you read her mind?" "Almost, friend Narth almost. Eighteen light-years from here is a piece of alien ship." I nodded."The bow section is gone, but the aft piece is still there. We have the Apparition and we do need to find out more about our adversary." Tyron floated close."Permission to be your protective garment. I also recommend taking a Casern along." --""-- The being stepping on the Plane of Eternity was completely shrouded. Yet, even here at this metaphysical location, removed from the very Omniverse, this entity radiated wisdom and power of great magnitude. The Voice of the Rule, who had seen this entity come to be when the Arth and the Nnnth united in a symbiotic relationship and became the Narth. The shrouded entity lifted his arm and extended a finger. The Voice was completely unprepared for the strong emotions that emanated from the Narth Supreme. "Voice! I come to accuse you of meddling and interfering! I no longer call upon you but on the One Behind it All." "Narth Supreme! You are the first Entity of the Prime Universe. Your very existence was preordained by The One Behind it all. I am the Voice of the Rule and impartial until the Decision is made." Neither the Narth Supreme nor the Voice was prepared for the white-blue sphere of light brighter than all the suns together. A brilliance that transcended the very fabric of existence. It was not a blinding light, or hurtful. It was the ultimate definition of light. Nothing could stay hidden, no crevice, not the shadow of the biggest mountains could conceal a single atom of matter or a quant of energy. What became present here above the Plane of Eternity was beyond the understanding of the Voice and the Narth Supreme my infinite magnitudes. There was no voice, no conversation. Both the Voice and the Narth Supreme were in the presence of the One Behind it All, Both entities controlled considerable cosmic power. Yet compared to the condition that appeared to them, it amounted to nothing. Time had a different meaning here on the Plane of Eternity. Neither could say if time existed at all or if eternities passed, but the brilliant light subsided and then was gone. The Voice of the Rule was no longer avoiding the accusation."Your charge has been received and the Voice pf the Rule has been purged, punished and renewed to its purpose, Narth Supreme. Bring forth the cause that compelled you to come here." "The previous incarnation of the Voice has become a stalwart of Duality and pursued ways to restore the inflexible condition of Duality as it governed Cron, the First Universe. Duality is not malleable, Compromise and shades of Grey do not exist. This is the reason Crea was able to break the Rule because Crea crossed from the side of light and incorporated aspects of darkness, a third condition was introduced. A concept that could not exist under the auspice of Duality. The Rule had been broken and Cron was doomed and ceased to exist. The changed Crea, clashed with the Dark One, who was still soundly connected tp Duality as the Dark One represented all that was opposing light. The surprise attack of Crea failed, as this very act introduced aspects of light in the Dark One. This caused confusion within the Singularity of Evil and Darkness and is the real cause for its defeat. It could no longer exist as it was." The Voice of the Rule did not interrupt, even though it received the same cosmic revelation just now. The Narth Supreme thundered. "The One Behind it all punished and exiled Crea from the Prime Universe and promised the Dark One to be the one making the decision that was to restore the RULE or abolish it forever. The old Dark One could no longer exist. Twelve symbolic items were created and strew them across a new Universe. It was ordained that the essence of the Dark one would resurrect in the Prime Universe and begin a quest to reunite the twelve token. It was to be a journey of learning and to define the New Dark One, so when all twelve tokens were reunited a New Dark One was to make that Decision with a new understanding based on experiences gained on this quest. The Voice of the Rule came into being, meant to be as an impartial arbitrator and you summoned 25 beings and made them Cosmic Elders, to guard and protect the conditions necessary for this Decision to be made. The Narth Supreme was one of these. Yet one was unaware that you summoned an Nnnth before me to fulfill that role. This Nnnth rejected and exiled along with two others by us because they were unfit to join the new symbiosis. Their minds and being filled with hate, the lust for power. Power for the sole purpose of gaining power over others and everything." The voice of the Narth Supreme was not acoustic but his words were expressed by one of the strongest psionic sources of all creation. It always was a voice of disembodied aloft ness, now it was colored by strong emotion. "You, Voice of the Rule gifted Rehux with powers far beyond those of an Nnnth and declared him to be a Cosmic Elder. Yet he rejected your charge and instead of a Cosmic Guardian he became the First Emperor. The one known as Invictus Rex. The one raising an Empire of the cruelest totalitarian kind and spreading over thousands of galaxies." The Voice responded."It is as you say. The Voice failed and this failure corrupted the Voice. The Voice of the Rule has been punished, expunged and restored." "One does not question the justice delivered by the One Behind it All." "Yet you are not the Narth that was summoned by the Voice when Elders were chosen." "Because Narth too rejects this role of Cosmic Elder and impartial guarantor of conditions. None of the Elders you have chosen remained impartial. After contemplation, all that is Narth decided to create a new young Narth, endow him with a physical form to explore the Prime Universe. This young Narth discovered concepts that the Nnnth rejected, the Arth forgot and the Narth lacked. Friendship, loyalty and love chief among them. This young Narth embraced this concept of true friendship with a human being., a being that carried the Essence of the Dark One! This friendship grew into the purest form of love as they shared the Hugavh, the core essence of their individuality. Young Narth did not only share it with Erica who shared that human body but was allowed to glimpse the true essence of Eric. In doing so Narth shared it with all that is Narth. One is the Narth Supreme and the sum of all Narth, but with these newfound concepts, one is also I. The one that is Narth Supreme declares impartiality is impossible. Narth is loyal to the Dark One, and I the Narth Supreme declare before you and the Universe to be a Union Citizen. It appears a condition so simple and dimensional, but its true concept of celebrating individualism by embracing community is unique throughout the universe and I am proud of this. The respect and love that is given to me by myriads of individuals is a non-tangible treasure that exceeds it all." The Voice said."I sense your emotions and they are stronger than your psionics." The Narth Supreme nodded slowly."This validates our decision." "We know the Dark One walks among the beings of the Prime Universe and has united most of the tokens already. Still, inside a weak human body, he swatted Lord Lumis and greatly injured the Lord of Light, who is infused with all of Crea's might." "Lord Lumis is not aware of this, and lacks the intellect to realize this." Then the Narth Supreme laughed in a very corporeal human way."You are mistaken, Voice. Erica might appear to be a weak human. Yet I am certain she would try to defeat you, her body is human oh indeed. Her will power and resolve are beyond measure. In that, she is a true twin of that entity within her." "Lord Lumis searches for the WEAPON." "The WEAPON is aboard the Tigershark. The WEAPON was conceived by those who fear the return of the Dark One, it is of no consequence to the Old Dark One, but who can measure its effect on the New Dark One?" "The time of the restoration of the Dark One is close. What can we do to prepare?" "Let the Gods and Entities beyond our level of understanding do that." The Narth Supreme said."One is concerned about the proliferation of Nnnth technology. One will now trace and exterminate those that are Nnnth but failed to become Narth. Nnnth must no longer exist." --""-- I entered main engineering. The cube-like block of our Dime-Tap Energy system no longer looked like the smooth piece of equipment it usually did. All panels were removed. Many parts were strewn all over the floor. The transparent cube-like thing at its center was no longer displaying that swirling soup of orange and white glowing energies, it was dull and dark. Narth was sitting on the floor, an entire cloud of technical components floating around him, while he consulted an info bubble with technical specs. Warner standing on a sophisticated looking workbench directing the spinning arms of a Nanite assembler inside a transparent compartment. Something metallic and complicated was growing inside. Two-Three's suit deflated on the floor, most likely somewhere inside the actual system. Circuit stood before Meeze scolding the worm. I could hear him. "Mr. Meeze did you repair the Wave Cannon with Stick-and-Fix and a kitchen spatula for pancakes?" "Yeehz, anz iz workzd. Big Boohmz cutz ze baz onez." "In the process, bleeding energy melted the muzzle emitter and the discharge chamber to slack." "Sooz? Youz sleepiz whenz ze baadz comez.Captinz wanz uze ze Big Bhoomz. Meeze fizes iz so Captinz canz uze iz." "You take your wiggle but into the discharge chamber with a plasma cutter." Circuit noticed me, pointing at Meeze."A pancake spatula! Captain, he glued a pancake spatula over the wave energy conduit." Meeze was not intimidated."Iz fiz anz youze sleepiz. Meeze fizes iz." I rolled my eyes."I can't completely disagree with Meeze. The SPDWG worked and cut that thing in half. It had shields we could penetrate with our TLs." Meeze looked at Circuit."Pffz!" To me the Worm said."Oh, Meeze likez ze raliz bigz boomz. Canz we shooz iz againz?" "Mr.Meeze there are military forms we must adhere to. Calling your Captain stupid is not really a good thing. You may eventually serve on another ship." "Meeze saiz youz stoopiz a lize biz sometimez, Meeze likez the Captinz." He gathered a sizeable cutting tool, almost too big for him."Meeze noz likez ozer shipiz." he wiggled away. Circuit slowly shook his head."That thing is a natural engineer and he seems to be able to instinctively understand complicated systems, but his practical approach and attitude is not exactly Union standard." "Want me to assign him to another department?" Circuit laughed."No need captain, despite all his semantics he fits right in." "I came to see how we are doing?" "The Narth filled me with all sorts of knowledge, captain. I can fix the Janus device and the Dime-Tap, it will just take time. Four days Captain. We need four days." I thanked him and left engineering making my way to the access ramp of the USS Apparition. Hans, Xon, TheOther and all our Marines including the Y'All were standing behind Har-Hi. All of them in Destroyer suits and armed to the teeth. My XO said."The volunteered to come along. Can I try to talk you out of coming along? It's only 18 light-years and with the Apparition, we can be in constant contact." "We have no idea what we are facing, so I think I better go along." Har-Hi sighed."That's exactly the reason you should not come along. The aft section of that thing is still over 17,000 meters long. Much longer than any of our standard Battleships. I am not talking all that Seenian hardware we found." He gave me a defeated look."I know you toasted the bow and whoever was in there into oblivion, but who knows what survived in the other half." "It might not even be there anymore. I want to know who they are? How many there are, and what we can do to protect ourselves?" Har-Hi looked towards Mao and my Tactical chief chew9ing on something, looking as much at ease as a marine in his destroyer suit said."It's still there, Captain. Whatever we did to it, it hasn't moved or cloaked itself." "By the way, Mr. Mao why are you suited up?" "Oh come on, Captain. I am off duty and when do I ever get to have any fun? Besides if Krabbel can go why can't I?" "I didn't authorize Krabbel." "The Archa is already aboard the Apparition." "Some marines have to stay behind. We are on a world we have not surveyed. We encountered problems on apparently harmless worlds before. The Carpet thing, Orthbeer's friends, the living mountain." I looked at Roghor who just came down the corridor also wearing a suit."My shift is over, Ma'am. I am not too late right?" "No, Roghor but since my XO insists on coming along. I have to ask you to take the Conn and stay in charge of the ship till we come back. Your current rank does not reflect what I think of you. You have been a Commanding Officer of a ship and I know you are a good one." He growled embarrassed and then said."Aye, Captain. He waved Ak Fective and my Jooltar friend gave me a short look, but then picked twenty marines and followed Roghor. While he was only a Lieutenant in technical terms. I knew the crew respected him as much as I did. I kept calling him by his old Togar rank of Commander. I was certain if he stayed in the Fleet they would eventually offer him the big seat. He was aTogar, but he had that unexplainable quality and gravity that all real Captains seemed to have. Zezz had it, Harris did and other's I had met. Secretly I hoped every day that I too was living up to that legacy. I looked after him for a moment, then walked down the access ramp and boarded the Apparition. Har-Hi next to me gave voice to what I was thinking."One day he will be asked to command a battleship for sure." "My thoughts exactly." "Back into the Black Velvet and Leather outfit?" I looked down myself."Tyron, I didn't even realize..." Tyron's voice in my ear said."I assumed to simulate this garment choice because we are the Silver Streak again. Do you want me to change it?" Aloud and answering both at the same time."No, don't change it. I think this look has become my signature appearance and after all this time, I think it became part of me." The destroyer was quite crowded as Krabbel detached it from the Tigershark's belly and pulled the fast ship in a steep incline and pierced the last traces of the planet's atmosphere moments later." I sat in the command chair which was not much different from mine aboard the Tigershark, but it had, of course, fewer functions and instead of rising me into the Battle Dome, it lowered a virtu helmet over my head for similar reasons. The ship was named Apparition for a reason. I hoped to remain undetected by having us drop out of Quasi almost four light hours distance, and ordered full cloak. Our approach would take the better part of a day, but that allowed us to approach the remnant of that alien ship, expelling very low emissions and thus hopefully undetected. --""-- Egill rubbed his eyes."If you ask me, I don't like those Hyper Jump gates. I rather go the other way or use a space train." Alegar got up from the soft seat and stretched its long legs. "You didn't like Space Trains the last time we went to Sares Prime. Well, we are here and I better get my self presentable before we land." " Phil gestured to the flight deck door. "There are facilities on the main deck." Egill still feeling grumpy turned to the Narth."Did I dream it or did you say you know about that Avondur place?" "It is impossible to dream in Zero stasis as one is removed from the progress and influence of time. Further, I must correct your erroneous perception of my statement. I do not know about Avondur, however, I know its location. It is a planet I might add." "You aren't helping to raise my mood." Phis was quite interested. "It is still our objective to talk to that Seenian professor, but his goal is to find Avondur. Where would that planet be?" "Avondur is a planet in the Avondur Galaxy, a star isle 32. 4 million years from this star isle." "Thirty-two million light-years?" Egill repeated."There is no way to get there." The Narth responded."Distances are relative to the speed and method of travel. I believe the Gate Mapping project has reached Galaxies beyond what Astrographer call the local group. It is conceivable that there might be such Trans Spatial Gates bypassing this distance. Narth did not travel beyond this star isle, yet Narth knows about Avondur." Phil listened. "I do not know how Avondur fits into this case, but I have a feeling it somehow plays a central role. Maybe this Seenian Professor knows more." Alegar returned to the flight deck while the Jolly Blue linked into Sares traffic control. This was the home system of the Saresii, one of the very old sentient species. The system consisted of nine planets, all planets on a perfect concentric orbit. All planets exactly the same size without any axial tilt. There were no moons, no asteroids but there was a very large space station at the Apex above the stabilized and revitalized sun Sares Prime. The system was also known as the System of Nine Perfect worlds. While all planets had the same climate and were of the same size. Sares One was the original homeworld. All of them had been terraformed and cultivated to the most minute detail for many hundred thousands of years. It was said that even the Delicates considered the Saran world as too frilly. Egill had been here many times. First coming here as a very sick man. He received expert care and while he was here became best friends with Alegar. He had been here many times since, usually staying in the sprawling home of his friend on Sares One, built in perfect harmony with its surroundings into a rolling hill and overlooking the Syniteei ocean. There were no spaceports on any of the Sares world, not even shuttle ports. From the big station, the Sares Hub there were countless TMT tunnel connections to frilly pagoda-style situations on all nine planets. Egill asked."I think I never really asked, but what is it with those Cat Societies?" Alegar sat back down, as traffic control had taken over and slowly guided the Jolly Blue towards the big and busy station. "There are several wild cat-like species that existed on Sares even before the rise of civilization. There are several species, differing in size and coloring of their furs. While none of the species that still exist are sentient, they are considered intelligent and are like all Sares life psionic gifted. One of these creatures are known as the Gray Cats, about the size of a very large Nubhir wolf or a Terran Tiger. They are very intelligent and very dangerous as they have the ability to teleport and render themselves invisible. The ones that still exist live on Gray Island on Sares One, the only region of land not altered by Saresii hand. It is sort of a Wildlife preserve if you will." Phil smiled as he listened. "The oldest religious sect of Saresii origin are the Grey Cats of Sares. It compares somewhat to a very strict and secretive order of Shaolin monks of Earth. They practice martial arts and a form of combat psionics and they have evolved into something like an Intelligence organization for the Saresii government." Egill grunted."I have no idea what a Shaolin is, but I think I get the idea." Phil said."There are seven such orders or groups, with a strict hierarchy within Saresii culture. The Grey Cats on top, membership, and training is almost impossible to obtain for an outsider. Near the other end of this hierarchy are the Black Cats. Their members are numerous and the requirements of gaining membership are simple and include the participation in the annual Cat Festiva and spending a week in the Black Cat monastery." The Jolly Blue was grabbed by a robotic arm and pulled past an energy curtain inside the station. The arm deposited the ship in what appeared a privately owned docking bay. "Phil got up and motioned them to follow. "The Grey Cats maintain a library on that island, and it is said the deeper down you are allowed to venture, the older the documents and information become." Alegar touched Egill's shoulder."I am a Grey Cat of the Ninth Level and I think I can get permission for the two of you. Grey Cats normally do not accept non-Saresii in that library and only a select few, in the lower levels." "I didn't come here to read some dusty documents." The Nilfeheim man said."I want to be there when Phil grills that Donomensi guy or gal." He looked at his Saresii friend."You and every Saresii dolled up, who knows what he or she is anyway. There are billions of you, how do we even find that Lurega Donomensi person?" Phil pushed a high res image from his PDD to the one Egill held."This is Lurega Donomensi." Egill followed them down the ramp."Odin's Beard. I never thought there are ugly Saresii. This one would not win any contests on Nilfeheim for sure." Alarm signals suddenly blared away. Egill noticed as he turned, that the robot arm had somehow lost its grip on a D-60 long-range shuttle and it was just colliding with the force field curtain projector separating deep space from this landing facility. All four of them was suddenly exposed to deep space. The moisture in Egill's mouth and eyes freezing almost instantly... --""-- Category:Stories